The Pink Scarf
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Disney-Based. Clopin has asked a very special lady to tell her version of a very special story.
1. Fest of Fools

**Okay, I'm going to be writing something completely different today because I'm getting a little tired of writing Phantom and Twilight stuff. I'm not going to stop writing, but I just want a little break, that's all. For this, I'm going to be writing something that I've never written before and I really hope you all like it! Please, Phantom phantics and Twilight buddies, give this story a chance! I'll love you all forever if you do!**

**The Pink Scarf**

Two young children ran through the Court of Miracles, giggling as they reached the tent that hosted all the entertainment. Plopping down on one of the many pillows behind the other eager children, a few of the candles went out as the small curtain parted, revealing the puppeteer and Alek, the main puppet of the show.

"Bonjour, children! Ready for Clopin to tell you a story?" the puppeteer smiled, listening to laughs and replies of the kids. Looking over their heads, he found the two he had been searching for hours to find. "Alright then! What story do you want to hear today?"

"One about a princess!" Alek cut in, causing even more giggles to escape the children. They knew that a fight between the puppet and its master was about it ensue; it was always fun to watch!

"Non, Alek! The children must decide!" Clopin argued with himself.

"But what about me?"

"Nobody cares about you."

There was a large uproar from the children, protesting that Alek was important! Almost as important as the story itself!

"Fine, fine, everyone cares about Alek, but you all must agree on a story." Clopin declared, pretending to mope over his loss. Peeking through his half shut eyelids, he saw the perfect woman that would set off a perfect story. "How about the hunchback?"

"But everyone knows that story. Besides, Quasi wouldn't like it if you told a story about him." girl said, straightening her blue dress and messing with her headband. The story of listening about Quasimodo was getting old; didn't Clopin have anything new to tell them?

"Yes, I know everyone knows the story, but have you ever heard it from the lady's point of view?"

All the children in the tent brightened at this; they all knew who the lady was and were excited for the woman who treated them all so specially was going to be telling them a story!

"Clopin, you know I'm not a good story teller." She laughed from the back of the tent. Putting a piece of raven black hair behind her ear, her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched her Gypsy stumble for words; she always had this type of affect on him.

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about, Alek? Is she not the most talented woman in all of Paris? Children, can you help me convince this lovely lady that she can tell a story?"

"Please, lady, please tell the story!" Alek begged, his voice high and squeaky. All the other children gave the same plea, some asking kindly, some demanding. Finally, after much consideration and thought, the lady gave in. Walking up to the puppet stage, she sat cross-legged on one of the pillows. The two children who were sitting in the back followed the lady up to the front, the younger of the two sat in her lap while the other raced around to the back to grab Clopin from his position from behind the stage.

"So, you children want to know my story?" the lady's pretty voice asked, running her fingers through the child's hair.

A unanimous yes buzzed through the crowd, but there weren't just children sitting in the group anymore; there were adults who were interested in listening to the Gypsy woman's story of the hunchback that lived in the bell tower.

"Well, let's start from the Festival of Fools…"

**Five Years Ago**

"Dance, la Esmeralda, dance!" Clopin sang out my cue. I was blinded momentarily by the smoke as I rose through the trapdoor, but quickly regained myself as I heard whistles and cheers coming from the crowd. The Festival of Fools. Everyone's favorite day of the year; I believe it even beats out that holiday that they celebrate…what was it called? Oh yeah, Christmas!

Twirling my body around and around, I loved how the silk cloth of my skirts and dress clung to my body, how the sun made me sweat, and the looks of lust that the men gave me as I continued my dance. I see that Frollo has come to the festival, as he has every year, but there seems to be someone else with him…a handsome someone to boot!

Cart-wheeling over, I jumped onto his lap, wrapping my sparkling scarf around his sagging neck, leaning in as to give him a kiss, but pulled his hat down and smacking his chest at the last second. Dancing my way back over, I grabbed one of the many soldier's spear, plunging it into the ground and performing my last part of my act.

Twirling around and around, I thought I would never reach the end, which didn't bother me; dancing was the only time I felt free in this city. Reaching the end of the staff, I nodded my head towards my life-long friend, letting him know that it was time to do our favorite part of the festival: crowing the King of Fools. It has been a tradition of mine and Clopin's since we were young and we, so far, have no plans on giving it up!

"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!" Clopin cried out, searching for people we could pull up. I soon spotted the man who nearly knocked my tent down; he was still wearing that cloak, too! It was so hot outside! How could he possibly stand the heat?

"You can soon be called Your Highness!"

This man's mask was great; I have to pull him up! I wonder what he looks like underneath all that make-up and the mask. Grasping the man's hand, I also notice that he has a fake hunchback. This man definitely went all out for this festival.

One after another, Clopin and I kicked them off the stage, with the help of Djali of course, and I was more than excited when we reached the man I had pulled up. Grasping his face, I expected to feel the rough edges of a mask or some type of make-up to rub off onto my fingers, but I didn't. I tugged, just like I had with all the other men, but this mask wouldn't budge! I pulled harder and harder until it dawned on me: this wasn't a mask. This was his face. Releasing his face, I gasped and took a few steps away, not out of revulsion or horror, but merely out of shock; I wasn't expecting him to be…for his face to be…real. The crowd followed suit with gasps coming from the men, several women fainted on the spot! Why would the women even bother coming to this event if they couldn't stomach seeing a deformed man? This, after all, was the Festival of Fools.

I could tell Clopin was panicking; he hated losing a crowd, especially when another man was showing him up or getting more attention than him. Jumping back up onto the stage, I smiled as my attention hogging friend took over the spotlight.

"Ladies and gentleman, don't panic. Didn't we ask for the ugliest man in Paris? Well, here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" he cried over the roar of the crowd. With the reassurance of Clopin, everyone seemed to accept the man, or Quasimodo as Clopin called him, and brought him up onto his throne and leading him to the middle of the square. Turning around to dance for the men and women who couldn't get a clear view of the new King of Fools, when I was met with a hateful, but somewhat lustful glare, from Frollo. What was he staring at? Was it me? Or was it that man, who was now officially crowned and robed. Perhaps dancing wasn't such a good idea…Perhaps I should put on something less revealing! Walking back to my tent, I found my usual clothes and changed as fast as I could. Tying my pink headband into my thick, raven hair, I heard shouting and laughter. Stepping outside, I saw the man who I had pulled up and crowned him king, was now tied down, his shirt torn open, and produce being thrown at him.

"Permission to stop this, sir." I heard the guard ask the judge, who simply ignored the man and watched the hunchback back with an evil grin. I couldn't take it! This man had done nothing wrong and the man who was supposed to be considered the holiest and most lawful man in the city wasn't going to do anything!

Pushing my way through the drunk and smelly crowd, I finally reached the stairs, where I found Clopin knocked out; a gash on his forehead. What the hell was wrong with these people? Just because this boy and my people were different that gave them the right to treat us like dirt?

"Master, why won't you help me?" I heard the man cry. Turning my attention to my bleeding friend, I promised him silently that I would return and slowly made my way up the narrow set of stairs and once I reached the top, there was dead silence over the crowd. Kneeling in front of the filth covered man, I pulled on of the many scarves that I kept with me, and began to wipe off the rotting fruit and vegetables off of his body. I was horrified that he had flinched; he shouldn't be afraid of me! I was trying to help him! But then, I remembered that I was the one who had gotten him into this mess. This was all my fault.

"Don't be afraid. I promise I, or anyone else, will hurt you," I whispered soothingly, "I never meant for this to happen."

I could feel him lean into my touch and I gave a hint of a smile, but it disappeared as I heard the voice of the man I despised the most, "Gypsy, get down from there at once!"

"Yes, you honor, but first let me help this poor man." I called back, trying to sound calm and cool when I was all ready to beat the life out of that wretched old man.

"I'll not allow you to do such a thing!"

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore! Pulling the knife out the knife that I concealed within the folds of my skirts and cut the thick ropes in one strong tug. Putting an arm around the poor boy, I set him down next to Clopin, who seemed to be regaining some form of consciousness, and turned back to that disgusting excuse for a judge.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat us! You are cruel and vile and even more so to those who truly need your help!"

"You will not speak another-"

"Justice!" I cried, shocking everyone that I was standing up to Frollo. I have never been a very emotional person, ever since I lost my parents, but this man…this man was enough to drive a priest insane!

"Mark my words, Gypsy, you'll pay with you life for this!" he growled, pointing his ugly finger at me.

"Then I guess we have crowned wrong, Clopin," I laughed, looking down at my semi-awakened friend, "because the only fool I see here, is him!"

Grabbing the crown off of man's head, I tossed it at Frollo's feet, feeling a bit sad that it hadn't hit him in the head!

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her." I heard. So, the handsome guard was completely loyal to the judge? I think he lost some of his charm just now. Clicking my tongue to call Djali, I watched as the guards encircled us. Counting, I could see that there were ten guards and I had to find some magical way to get me, Djali, and Clopin out of here without getting harmed…

"So, there's ten of you and only one of me. What is a poor girl like me to do?" I sobbed, blowing a sneeze into my handkerchief, making sure that my goat and Clopin were holding onto my skirts, we disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

The only sound to be heard was the collective gasps of awe and cheering coming from the people who had treated us so badly.

**Let me know what you all think! I need to get to bed so I'm going to make this quick; whether or not I get any reviews for this, I'll write it and finish it. The lady at the beginning was Esmeralda, if you couldn't guess, and the whole story, until the end, will be from her POV. So, I hope you enjoy this and I promise that the chapters will get better; it's just getting really late and I've been working on this for days! Good night and have fun reading. Oh, I nearly forgot: REVIEW!**

**^.^**


	2. Fighting in Notre Dame

**Like I said before, I don't care if anyone favorites or reviews this story; I just want to write it because I can! I'm just saying right now, it's going to be different from the movie, but it'll follow the same basic idea…so, that's about it! Enjoy! Oh, I just want to let everyone know that at the beginning when Clopin is doing the puppet show, Esmeralda is about 23 and right now she is 18 while Clopin is 30 at the beginning and 25 right now and if there is any confusion with age, just let me know.**

**The Pink Scarf**

Clopin wants me to take him to the Court of Miracles, but I know for a fact that there are too many of Frollo's guards looking for us; even going close to the court would endanger everyone there.

"Just let me help you, mon ami. We're not going to the court, but…oh, I don't know where else to go." I sighed. I honestly haven't thought this all the way through; I've never had to hide from the guards before, run, yes, but hide, no.

"Claim sanctuary in Notre Dame." Clopin whispered, trying to keep his voice steady and calm, but I knew he was worrying just as much as I was. Looking towards the gothic cathedral, I glared at the gargoyles and began to head for the giant wooden doors, being patient with my limping friend. How hard had the people in the crowd hit him? Just seconds before they were singing and dancing along with him, as if Clopin were any other person, but once they began to beat that poor boy, it seemed like they remembered he was a Gypsy and decided to hurt him too.

After what seemed like an eternity of half dragging my friend through the mud and rain, we finally made it to the church, but trying to open the doors was easier said than done.

"Clopin, can you help me open the doors?" I whispered, glancing down at him; his usually playful black eyes were closed which worried me a little. I haven't been able to look at the cut on his head yet, but if he kept fading in and out like this then it's much worse than a simple bump on the head. I could hear the guards coming towards us, Clopin's bright clothes giving us away no doubt, and I began to pound on the door. Wasn't there a priest or somebody who lived here? Weren't they supposed to answer?

It felt like an eternity before the weathered face of the priest opened the door and gave us a soft smile, as if he knew that we were coming.

"Come inside quickly, my children; I know who is looking after you." He stated calmly, helping me carry in my friend. I've never been inside Notre Dame before and I must admit, it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been in! Looking around, I couldn't help but admire the high arched ceiling, the twists and curves of the gothic design, and the stain glass windows depicting the Virgin Mary and her son, Jesus. I'm not a very religious person, in fact I've never believed in God, so it felt…strange to be in such a holy place, alone, and with a priest.

"Is your friend hurt?" speaking of the priest. I turned to find him supporting most of Clopin on his own body. All I could do was nod my head dumbly and follow the holy man into what appeared to be a spare bedroom and helped him lay Clopin out on the tiny bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" I whispered, making sure that if there were any guards around that they couldn't hear us.

"Let me look at him and I'll let you know. Oh, have you claimed sanctuary yet?"

I shook my head and held Clopin's hand; how could I claim it for both of us? Could I lie in the cathedral, a place that God supposedly dwelled in, and say that he had claimed it before he passed out?

"Then don't worry, my dear; I'll protect you and this man. Once I'm done here, I'll find a room for you and your pet to stay in." the priest said quietly before turning back to Clopin, who seemed to be in a half sleep state. "One more thing, my child: do you know how he received the wound on his head?"

"Yes, Father; he was out enjoying the festival and the crowd got rougher than usual. I found him lying on the steps when I went to go free…the boy who the crowd was torturing. I guess he was trying to stop them."

"Merci, my dear. You're free to roam the cathedral if you wish; no one can harm you here." And with that, the priest said no more.

Explore the cathedral? What was there to find or look at? Yes, it was an impressive building, but I still can't get the out of place feeling that I have. Closing the door behind me, I was immediately surrounded by guards and guess who was in front of them: Frollo.

"What do you want?" I questioned bitterly, trying my best to not reach out and beat the very life out of the man in front of me.

"Your under arrest, Gypsy girl." He stated matter of fact manner.

"I've claimed sanctuary, Monsieur; you can't touch me while I'm here!" I raised my voice, still trying to be quiet enough so we wouldn't make a bigger scene.

"Gypsies can't claim sanctuary in a church; your kind is nothing but vermin in the eyes of God."

"Well then, I guess God likes to look at vermin." I spat back. Looks of horror came across the many church goers who were staring at us. Many crossed themselves while others shot me death glares and I could nearly hear their thoughts about me, a Gypsy woman, defiling their God by saying He would lower himself to look at such a thing like my people.

"Frollo, leave this girl alone." The familiar voice of the priest rang out as he left the room Clopin was in. I wanted desperately to ask how my best friend was, but I had more important things to worry about.

"Why are you defending her, Father? She is the Gypsy who caused the uproar at the festival." Frollo shot back. I didn't cause the uproar; it was the crowd! They had tortured that poor boy and I was the only one who saw the cruelty in it!

"That may be, but she still has claimed sanctuary and in the eyes of God she is safe within in confines of the church. If I find out that you made this girl leave against her will, so help me-"

"What? You have no power over me, Father. Guards, be gone; I'll be with you shortly and Captain Phoebus, make sure she doesn't escape." Frollo ordered. As I looked at the captain, Phoebus was his name, I recalled that he was the same guard who was at the festival! The exact same one I had been flirting with! I felt a flush creep into my cheeks as he glanced at me; his piercing blue eyes staring right at me and there was a twinkle of recognition in those depths.

"If you don't mind, Captain, but if you wish to keep guard, please go stand outside of the church." The Father asked kindly. Captain Phoebus nodded respectively at the elderly priest and sent a wink in my direction. How dare he?! Did he think that just because I was a Gypsy I liked getting winks and pinches from other men? I'll have to teach him a lesson that he'll _never_ forget!

"Wait, Captain, I want to have a word with you, if you don't mind." I called, acting as timid and low as I could. Most of the soldiers melted like butter at my insignificant pleas and that was when I would get them, but this man seemed to be smarter than the average man.

"Maybe later, Mademoiselle; I have other duties I must attend to." His voice, which sounded too sweet, like he was talking to a child, and marched even further towards the double door. That was it! This man needed to be knocked down a few notches!

Walking as fast as I could, I tugged on the captain's cape, giving him the most innocent look I could possibly give him, and he finally reacted like I wanted him too.

"Let's go behind on of the pillars; I wish to speak to you alone." I whined like an impatient child. Captain Phoebus smiled softly at me, taking my hand within his larger gloved one, and led me over to the pillar I had pointed to.

"What is it you wanted to talk about that was so urgent?"

Reaching into the waistband of my skirt, I pulled out the small knife that I had used earlier and turned back to face him. The captain seemed shocked by this, probably because he just had a knife pulled on him by a woman, but he seemed to calm down-even chuckling!-and then I realized where we were fighting: inside the Notre Dame cathedral.

"So, is this what you wanted to talk about?" he questioned, his gaze moving from my knife back to my face.

"I don't like being winked at, Captain." I whispered fiercely. Looking over his shoulder, I could see Djali glaring at the man, as much as a goat could glare, and flicking my wrist, my usual signal to him, he ran up to Phoebus at full speed and butted his head on the inside of his knees. I couldn't help but laugh when I watched the almighty Captain Phoebus fall flat on his face, brought down by a goat no less!

"I didn't know you had a kid," he attempted to joke, "but, really, what is it that you need?"

"Are you always this serious when you meet someone?" I had to know; he seemed to be such a thick headed man that he would probably get himself beaten up one day if he wasn't careful. My people didn't take kindly to rude people.

"Only when I need to be." He cracked a small smile, his blue eyes sparkling. Before I could answer him, Phoebus apparently caught the gaze of the priest and straightened up.

"I thought I told you to do your job outside, young man?" the Father stated, walking up to us.

"I'm sorry, Father; the Gypsy wanted a word with me." Phoebus replied, barely even giving me a second glance. So, when did I go from being a person to being a no good Gypsy? These people never ceased to amaze me!

"Is this true, child?"

"Oui, sir; I wanted to ask him if he could possibly talk the judge into dropping whatever charges the old man has against me." I explained, trying to sound confident with my lie. Why do I still feel guilty about lying in a church? This is starting to get real old, real fast.

"I see, well, don't get your hopes up, my dear; Frollo doesn't give up easily. Now, as for you, Captain, please leave the cathedral unless you have direct orders to stay."

"Oui, Father." The captain nodded again and walked out of the church, barely making a sound.

"Is something troubling you, my child?" the priest interrupted the silence. Turning to look at him, I saw nothing but warmth and concern in his grey eyes. Could I lie to the priest? I don't know if I could stomach it!

"I was just wondering…is my friend alright? He seemed to be pretty out of it when I brought him in."

"Oh, he'll be fine; he'll have a throbbing headache when he awakens and a rather nasty gash for about a week, but all in all, no major harm done."

I gave a huge sigh of relief; Clopin was going to be alright. "I was so worried. He's been my one of my only friends…and a guardian since my parents…died." I choked out. I haven't talked about my parents since they…

"What happened to your parents, my dear; you may tell me anything." The priest tried to comfort me, but it couldn't stop the onslaught of tears.

"I-I don't…don't want t-to talk…about it." I sobbed quietly, turning my back to the priest, and marched to the room Clopin was lying in. Slamming the door, I plopped down on the chair beside the bed and grasped his warm hand. How could it be that we were celebrating in the Festival of Fools less than an hour ago and now I'm blubbering like a baby and Clopin is unconscious?

"Mon ami, I don't know what I'm going to do! We can't escape the cathedral and I have no idea when you'll wake up. I'm so lost, Clopin; I just need some advice or even a story to cheer me up." Sniffling, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand; I felt like a lonely, scared little girl who didn't know where to turn.

"No…use crying, Esme." I heard a soft whisper with a slight laugh in it. Looking down, my bright, tear filled eyes clashed with his soft, tired black ones. They still weren't the lively eyes that I was used to, but at the very least they were open.

"Clopin, thank God you're awake!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. I could hear him chuckle slightly, but a groan of pain replaced the musical sound. Pulling back, I noticed the bandage that wrapped around his head and it looked like the headache that the Father had mentioned was probably setting in. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm…my head is throbbing, but I think I'll live." He whispered, covering his eyes with his arm, attempting to block out any form of light.

"I'll let you rest then. The Father said that he would be in later to check on you; he says that once you feel better, you can leave."

"I'm not leaving without you, Esme; I hope you know that."

"Silly, Clopin. I can take care of myself." I ruffled his already messy hair and silently tiptoed over to the door and quickly slipped out, trying to make sure no light got in. Taking another look at the church, I couldn't help but being drawn to the Virgin Mary; she looked so kind and gentle, holding the baby Jesus. I've heard stories read from the Bible about him; he was the savior to thousands of people and then one turned on him and he was crucified. Why would someone do that to a person who brought hope to others?

"God, if you're really there, please, tell me why you have abandoned us. My people have been looked down upon, but it's not just the Gypsies: it's also anyone who is different. Be it the crippled people, blind, or the poor boy who was tortured this afternoon." I prayed. It was the first time I had prayed since I came to live with Clopin in the Court of Miracles.

I could hear other people begging God for their needs. Wealth. Love. Glory. Fame. How could these holy church goers pray for such selfish things while there are people who could barely live in the world just outside those giant oak doors?

"Please, God, I ask for nothing. I can live with what you have dealt me, but there are people other than myself who need your help. I know you might not listen to me, I'm just a simple Gypsy dancer, but I thought everyone on Earth was your child? How can we all be your children when there are those who prosper while others on the same street suffer?"

"I can explain that to you, Gypsy girl." A harsh voice laughed. I knew whose voice that was and I didn't have to move to know he was right behind me.

"Frollo, what do you want?" I snarled, tightening my hands into fists. Spinning around, I barely had enough time to glance at the man before he grabbed me in his arms, one of his hands wrapping around my neck. It was disgusting to be pressed up against such an old man and I could feel him nuzzling my thick hair. What was he doing? "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I was just picturing what kind of rope would be used around your pretty little neck." He whispered, probably thinking he was seducing me. I'll give the man credit for effort, but now I just want to get away from him!

"I know exactly what you're thinking." I pulled away and walked back until I bumped into one of the columns that helped support the cathedral.

"How clever for you Gypsy vermin to twist the thoughts into everything that is unholy. I'm warning you now, woman: there is no way in or out of this church. If you even attempt to leave with your friend, I'll have you both arrested."

"But he hasn't done anything." I spat, wanting nothing more than to slap this man across his wrinkled cheek.

"Oh, he has, my dear; he's helped aid you in escaping from the festival." He sneered, knowing full well that he won. I couldn't win, not like this and not right now. I've always been a spoiled child, kind of ironic since Gypsy children never grew up with much, and I was used to winning everything, whether it be a simple challenge at dancing or getting into debates; I always won. Now, Frollo was breaking that streak and the old judge was going to pay for it!

"Bell ringer, what are you doing down here?" Follo cried out with rage. Turning around, I saw the same red headed boy from this afternoon; he seemed to be cleaned up and in a fresh set of clothes.

"Minister Frollo, leave the bell ringer alone and leave the cathedral." The Father ordered. How did he know we were over here? The old priest must have supernatural powers.

"Fine. One more thing, Gypsy," Frollo whispered in my ear, "God doesn't pay attention to those who don't know their place."

I stood rooted in my spot as I watched the man walk away. How I wanted to hurt him just like he had hurt me! How he tore my family apart! Taking a deep breath, I glanced back over at the hunchback; he met my gaze and seemed…fear? What was he afraid of?

Of course! He's afraid I'll hurt or humiliate him again! As if reading my thoughts, the man bolted up a set of hidden stairs, forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Wait, I want to help you!" I cried, chasing him up the stairs, leaving my worries and doubts on the floor where the stain glass window shined.

**This story isn't going to follow the exact same plot as the actual Disney movie. Like I said, its Disney BASED! Based being the key word in that sentence. The main plot is going to follow it, but I want to add some stuff in for each character that didn't happen in the movie and I know that this wasn't what you guys signed up for. But on the bright side for Clopin lovers, there will be PLENTY of him in this story and in many of the other stories I'm going to write for this theme or fanfiction or whatever you want to call it! Good night!**

**^.^**


End file.
